Ed
This guy is just unpredictable. He has a strong heart, I guess you'd need it if you had a sister on the likes of Sidious and also being a avid consumer of gravy and buttered toast. If he was more intelligent, he'd be a match for Ben, perhaps even better, but for now, he's just a kid with '''Ed'sepsional talent''; Thomas Ed hails from Peach Creek, and is known to be, bizarre. His best friends are Edd and Eddy. First of all he has a addiction to Gravy, live chickens, monster movies and comic books, but then he is also odd for having super powers They are *'Super Strength': Seen throughout the series, Ed has incredible strength. He has the power to lift even a house with little effort at a young age and managed to lift the Kankers trailer; whack the playground equipment clean off; drag the entire chimney through his house and slice through a house support beam. *'Extreme Speed' When Ed needs to get things he often does them so quickly that he is gone for only seconds. This is occasionally seen in the series; like the time Edd had sleep exhaustion. *'Invulnerability': Seen throughout the series, Ed seems to be impervious to pain. He has done many things in the series which could be considered fatal to the average child his age but somehow, Ed always remains unharmed. *'Flight': Seen only once in awhile, Ed has the ability to fly and make others fly via avian ways. *'Cloning': Ed was once seen carrying a long construction beam, only to have an exact clone help him carry it at the other end. *'Eating Invulnerability': Ed can eat large quantities of food and inedible objects without having to go to the hospital. *'Electricity Control': Ed is shown to be able to create a massive electrical discharge (to the point of causing a mushroom cloud) with the aid of only slippers and a static electricity-inducing rug. *'High-Jump Ability': Ed was shown to jump incredibly high, but then he ended up crashing into the ground. *'Walking up walls': Ed is seen running up a wall, literally, carrying loads of construction equipment *'Defying gravity': After running off a cliff, Ed unknowingly floated in mid air for a few seconds until Edd mentioned that was improbable, he believed he could jump it but was pulled back by Edd and Eddy. *'Underwater Breathing': While trying to retrieve a jawbreaker in the creek, he was able to completely sit down on the river bottom without floating up and talking underwater with complete sound coming through and not running out of air and drowning. *'Monster Transformation?': Ed can turn into a giant monster, but it's most likely that the mask transformed him *'Virtual Reality Access': Ed can enter a television show and become a new cartoon character (despite the fact he already really is a cartoon character in real life) , and even can be unseen onscreen. *'''Time Travel: '''In one epsiode he could be able to slide back the slides. but did not have control over it. Ed appears in Peach Creek, where he is againt turned back into LOTHAR, LIGHT KEG PROTECTOR OF MONTEZUMA by Dr. Doofesmirtz and helped Thomas fight off Eddy as Professor Scam and a Ruler of the Sky heartless. He now is able to use this, and other alter egos in battle. The penguins are shown to have a irrational fear of him Category:Characters